This project is comparing three approaches to program evaluation: feedback of outcome and process data, causal or correlational studies of factors in service outcomes, and studies comparing expected benefits and costs of several service alternatives (termed "option-evaluation"). These approaches are compared in terms of their capacity to generate utilization of the feedback provided, including changes in the thinking of program staff ("content utilization") and actual changes in program policy, service or other actions ("program status utilization"). A range of organizational variables, including climate, management style, and attitude toward research data is also being studied. A special assessment of "readiness for organization change" according to Davis' AVICTORY factors is part of these organizational assessments. These variables will be tested for their ability to predict utilization of evaluation in conjunction with the evaluation approach used. Additional project objectives include development of user materials for other Community Mental Health Centers to facilitate their adoption of service outcome evaluation efforts.